


A Week To Forever

by junkshxbi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bickering, Comedy, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Junbin nation, Love/Hate, M/M, Mahaharot, Pokpok, Romantic Comedy, junbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkshxbi/pseuds/junkshxbi
Summary: Fuck it’s him! It’s really him! June pretended he doesn’t remember Hanbin and acted with a poker face. “I'm sorry, are you anything related to me? Haven’t seen you before.” That’s right June. Act like you don’t know him. It will be embarrassing if you get caught. June pretended he’s looking for something.“The cute guy with pouty lipsh at the restaurant?” Hanbin said while acting drunk. June’s ears turned red.“I am sorry, I really don’t remember anything last night. I was very drunk.” June insisted. “I am sorry but I have to go now, my friends are hungry and breakfast is on me. See you around!” June rushed to the counter and immediately went out the store.Hanbin, Together with his team, Jinhwan and Bobby, will stay in a town for a week until they finish business matters there. They need to find a town ambassador for their brand, and Junhoe who is jobless took the opportunity and auditioned. Unfortunately, they met somewhere days ago in a funny situation.“Hey Bulbasaur, so you’re auditioning huh?” Hanbin teased.“Please stop bugging me, For the nth time, I don’t even know you!” Junhoe replied.Where will this funny situation lead to?





	1. It's All About Work

Months have passed and Hanbin has been stressed out lately from the pressure of becoming the heir of their company. Hanbin was given a task by his father to do a research on a place that could be a good spot to establish their franchise.

After researching for a day, he found a small town near the metro that could be a perfect spot. Together with the company’s research team heads which consist of Bobby and Jinhwan, they will be staying there for a week to study about the structures, and some history about the place to know how they will franchise and build up their market there.

 ** _“This will be a great help for your future, son. I just hope you won’t fail me this time”_** Hanbin’s father said as he continues their meeting.

 ** _“How about the budget, dad? Will you provide us money for the expenses?”_** He asked. **_“Just call me whenever you need some financial assistance BUT only for company matters, use your money if it’s for your own business”._** Hanbin whines at his father’s statement and continued listening to the discussion.

After the meeting, he proceeded to the research department and looked for his best friends, Jinhwan and Bobby. 

Junhoe is currently living with his friends, Chanwoo, DK, and Yunhyeong. They are away from their families because it is hard to find a stable job in the province, thus needing to move in the city, where finding a job is easier.

Half an hour passed and June still wont wake up from his alarm until Chanwoo got annoyed and forced him to wake up and turn off his alarm.

 ** _“YAH! KOO JUNHOE! WAKE THE FUCK UP! ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!”_** Chanwoo shouts at June. June asked Chanwoo what time is it and why did he bother waking him from his peaceful sleep.

Chanwoo laughs ironically, **_“What time is it? Do you know what time is it? Its already 10 AM you sleepyhead!”_**

June’s eyes widen and double checked his phone if it is really 10 AM. He suddenly remembered he has a scheduled job interview at 10:30 AM.

 ** _“Wait what the fuck?! I have an interview LKDASJFLKDSAFJSKD”_** He then rushes to the bathroom and prepare himself. Little did he know that there is a road accident on the way to the office causing severe traffic.

 It is already 12 noon when June arrived at the office, feeling very haggard and exhausted. He rushes to the information counter to ask if he is still eligible for the interview.

 ** _“I’ll call the HR first sir, stay put for a while.”_** the lady said. June is feeling very nervous as if he knows where this will lead to.

 ** _“Sir Koo? I’m afraid your application has been cancelled. Please try again after 3 months to renew your application. I am very sorry.”_** June felt like it was the end of the world. His mood suddenly became down. He came out of the building not knowing what to do and whispered to himself _“And yet you’ve been another failure Koo Junhoe, keep it up.”_

Junhoe called DK. **_“Yah Kim Donghyuk! Drink. 8 PM. Same place. Tell Chan and Yunhyeong. My treat.”_** DK was about to reply when June ended the call. **_“Wha—Yah! YAH! Aigoo Juneya”_**

Hanbin, Jinhwan, and Bobby arrived at the meeting place where they will meet the town councilor to introduce them the structures and whereabouts of the town.

 ** _“May I take your order sir?”_** the waiter asked them. **_“We’ll wait for one more person before we take our orders”_** Bobby replied. **_“Okay sir, just call me if you’ll order.”_** After a few minutes, the councilor has arrived.

 ** _“I am sorry for being a bit late, I have to finish some appointments.”_** Hanbin introduced himself and also his research team. The councilor then discussed everything that they should know for their franchise. After the discussion, the councilor left immediately because he still has appointments. While the 3 Kim’s decided to stay and drink.

 ** _“One week here huh? Seems like I need to level up my charms, there are many cute guys in this town hehe”_** Jinhwan said.

 ** _“Hyung, we are here for work, let’s not forget that”_** Hanbin replied.

 ** _“Oh look at our Hanbinie, working hard. Relax! We got this don’t pressure yourself haha”_** Bobby said after drinking.

 ** _“Hanbin has the guts to say that to me, well plot twist, he’s the one looking for cute guys not me!”_** Hanbin rolled his eyes to the both of them while the two were just laughing at him. Hanbin’s cheeks are now red and its very obvious that he’s blushing.

 ** _“Y-Yah hyung! I’m here for work so stfu and let’s finish this. I’m tired already”_** Bobby and Jinhwan looked at him and they laughed again. The three continued their conversation and talked about their plans for their one week stay.

Junhoe was waiting at the restaurant where they usually drink together. He called Yunhyeong.

**_“Yunhyeong hyung, where the heck are you guys?”_ **

Yunhyeong annoyingly replied **_“June, were on our way there about 5 minutes. DK and Chan kept bickering with each other I am seriously done with these two.”_**

June just laughed at the thought of Yunhyeong being stuck with two dorks. But suddenly his mood changed because he remembered how his interview was voided a while ago. The three arrived witnessing June frowning, they hurriedly approached him.

 ** _“Juneya what’s wrong? Did someone dump you? Did Chanwoo’s face pissed you?”_** Donghyuk asked and Chanwoo smack him lightly.

 ** _“Ya Kim Donghyuk!”_** Chanwoo angrily reacted. Junhoe smiled, thinking how his friends always lighten his mood. **_“I was late a while ago for my interview. It got cancelled. Guess who’s still jobless”_** June frowned.

 ** _“Well that really calls for a sad celebration. Snacks on me. Cheer up bro!”_** Yunhyeong tried to cheer June up.

An hour after drinking, it seems like June drank all the bottles and only gave 1 bottle each for his three friends. June is really drunk. **_“WHY IS MY LIFE SO MISERABLE WHY JASKKAJDJGHIS HAPPENJKLA”_** June cried out loud. The three tried to calm him down.

 ** _“FUCK YOU! AND YOU, AND YOU! ALL OF YOULDJFAKSFA”_** June growled.

Hanbin, Jinhwan, and Bobby are discussing when they heard a man shouting on the other side of the table. Hanbin got annoyed with the sudden scandalous act the guy has been making. He hates too much noise. He looked at the drunk guy on the other side. June turned around, trying to curse every customer he sees inside the restaurant. Suddenly, he saw a guy staring at him as if like he’s being examined.

 ** _“You! You cute guy with pouty lipsh what are you shtaring at hhhuuh??!”_** Hanbin didn’t reply and just stared at him eye to eye. June got annoyed and went to Hanbin.

 ** _“What do you want huh?!”_** Chan, DK and Yunhyeong tried to stop June, and succesfully pulled him outside of the restaurant.

Chanwoo on the other hand bowed and apologized to the three Kim’s.

Hanbin just smirked and ignored what happened. They just laughed it off.

 ** _“What the fuck just happened? It seems like you made your boyfriend mad, Hanbinnie? Hahaha”_** Bobby teased him, that made Hanbin blush.

 ** _“Hell no, Jiwon! That guy is seriously annoying, from his appearance, and his loud voice.”_** Bobby and Jinhwan laughed.

 ** _“What did I told you a while ago about Hanbin looking for cute guys? See its very evident!”_** Jinhwan added the teasing.

Hanbin just brushed off those thoughts. But inside his mind, he thinks the guy is hella cute though. He wonders where he lives. Hanbin suddenly had the motivation to finish his work and enjoy his one week stay in town.


	2. Bulbasaur

June wakes up uncomfortably. He feels like a mess. **_“Fuck my head hurts”_**

Yunhyeong came in just in time. **_“Good morning Mr. Koo. You look like a mess. Just like the mess you’ve made last night. I’ll go back and bring you some hangover soup.”_**

Junhoe tilts his head remembering what Yunhyeong just said. **_“I….did something?”_** He tries to remember.

June remembered the scandal he made last night. Most importantly, he remembered the guy he tried to fight. June facepalms as he regrets everything he did. Yunhyeong came back with his promised hangover soup.

**_“What’s with the face? Do you remember it now?”_** Yunhyeong smirks as he teases June.

**_“Yes hyung and I feel sorry for everyone who got involved last night.”_ **

Yunhyeong just laughed. **_“I agree with what you told him last night though, he is really cute!”_**

_I said that? But why is he agreeing with me? The statement is only mine!_ June didn’t like Yunhyeong’s tone.

**_“Hyung can you leave me alone for a while?”_** June said bitterly.

**_“Why so sudden? Ya! Are you jealous?”_** Yunhyeong smirks.

**_“Wha- What? J-jealous? Jealous my face hyung! Now shoo shoo!”_** June threw Yunhyeong some pillows making him come out hastily. June laughs and reminisces the guy.

**_“Soft fluffy hair, pretty eyes, sharp jawline, nice long neck, and cute plump lips”_** June whispered to himself, with an insane smile.

As the sun rises, Hanbin wakes up feeling energized from the sunrays through his window. He can’t explain the positive aura he's feeling right now but he wishes that he’d stay like this the whole day.

**_“Good morning HYUNGS!”_** Hanbin greeted energetically.

**_“What’s with the wide smile Binnie?”_ **

**_“I second the motion from Bobby. What’s with the smile? You look creepy”_ **

**_“Nothing. I just want to start the day motivated so we can finish our work successfully. You know, I don’t want to fail dad, hyung”_ **

The three of them ate breakfast together. _I like the Ambiance in this place. It feels warm and cozy._ Hanbin decides to change and wear his fitness attire. He decided to jog around, also a good way to explore around the town.

June is buying breakfast in the convenience store. It’s his way to compensate for the embarrassing thing he did to his friends last night. He decided to look for a choco cone since Chanwoo likes it. While looking for it, he unexpectedly bumped into a guy a little bit smaller than him. He quickly bowed and apologized.

**_“Oh its you.”_** The smaller guy said. June was surprised and face the guy. His eyes widen as he sees the familiar guy. The guy smirks. **_“You seem to be surprised? Do you perhaps remember me?”_**

_Fuck it’s him! It’s really him!_ June pretended he doesn’t remember Hanbin and acted with a poker face. **_“I am sorry, are you anything related to me? Haven’t seen you before.”_** _That’s right June. Act like you don’t know him. It will be embarrassing if you get caught._ June pretended he’s looking for something.

**_“The cute guy with pouty lipsh at the restaurant?”_** Hanbin said while acting drunk. June’s ears turned red.

**_“I am sorry, I really don’t remember anything last night. I was very drunk.”_** June insisted. _This guy is cute but I gotta excuse myself from this embarrassment. **“I am sorry but I have to go now, my friends are hungry and breakfast is on me. See you around!”**_ June rushed to the counter and immediately went out the store.

Hanbin was left there, smiling. _He’s mine. No one can ever get my Bulbasaur._

Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, and Chanwoo were surprised when June barged in the door. He was out of breath and covered with sweat. **_“Here’s your break..fast guys. I gotta go up first, enjoy!”_** He said while panting. June rushed to his room and locked it. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ Thoughts running on the three musketeers’ minds. But nonetheless, they disregarded the weird actions of June and started eating. Food is life.

June didn’t care if he is sweating. He jumped in his bed, covered his face and **_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS HIM ITS HIM!”_** _and he looks so fucking cute in that outfit._ June thought. _Is it possible that he is staying here nearby? Is he a resident here?_ June shrugged off his thoughts and decided to clean up.

The tall guy with annoying voice is all over Hanbin’s thoughts while showering. He wants to know about him more. He wants to find a way without being noticed by Jinhwan and Bobby. He knows he’ll be teased by those two and he won’t be able to focus in work with that. _I guess he just lives near our place?_

The three Kims proceeded to the site where they will establish their franchise. The place is all ready. It just needs to be furnished and painted.  

**_“What do we still need? I’ll call dad for the expenses on the interior design of this place.”_** Hanbin suggested.

**_“Well apparently we need to hire an ambassador for our franchise, one male and one female.”_** Jinhwan said.

**_“In addition, He/She needs to be well known in the town and probably has the model aura, just like our other ambassadors”_** Bobby added.

**_“Then let’s hold an audition for two days.”_** Hanbin ordered. Their team disseminated the information all through out the town immediately. They are wasting no time.

Chanwoo was scrolling through his social media feed when he saw a post by the town councilor. He immediately thought of jobless June who seems to be perfect for the role.

**_“JUNEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_** The maknae screams.

June, who is focused on writing poems in his room was startled with Chanwoo’s annoying scream. _What is the problem now?! I can’t focus! **“WHAT?”**_ He screams from his table.

**_“Come here! It’s very urgent for a jobless human like you!”_ **

June lazily went to Chanwoo’s room and lightly poked him and the head.

**_“What is it? I can’t focus on my poems. Make sure it’s important or else”_ **

Chanwoo showed the poster and explained about the audition for the town ambassador of a certain company.

June suddenly became curious about it and researched more about the company in his room. He seemed to like the brand and looks well known. He wants to try but he’s afraid. _Why do I feel like this will be a turning point in my life?_ But nonetheless, he still wants to try and there’s no harm in trying so he’ll take the opportunity. _If it’s for me then it’s for me._

June immediately prepared the requirements and told Yunhyeong and Donghyuk his plan to audition. The two didn’t think twice and supported the latter. They also feel that June can get this since he’s also very popular among girls in their small town.

Audition day has come and the line for the auditionees is already long. June had his queue number and he’s #51 on the list. Good thing Yunhyeong packed him some lunch so he won’t starve.

June can’t help to feel shy when some girls are talking about him by his side. Some even took a picture with him and told him that they’re rooting for him to become the brand’s male town ambassador. His confidence went a bit high from the compliments they’ve given him.

He suddenly felt nervous when it’s #50 who’s next in line. Any minute now, he’ll be entering the audition room and his mind went blank for a while.

After 5 minutes, #50 went out of the room and he’s been told by the staff to get ready and prepare his requirements.

June breathed heavily. _Breath in. Breathe out. It’s all or nothing Koo Junhoe._

Hanbin, Jinhwan, and Bobby were the judges of the audition. They know who perfectly fits the role for a town ambassador. But amidst the past 50 auditionees, they are not yet convinced with them. Hanbin’s phone rang and had to turn his back for a while to answer the call.

**_“#51 are you ready? You may enter now. Good luck!”_** the staff said.

June opened the door and saw three guys infront of him. He looked at the first judge who seems to be very small from his perspective but looks daring. The second judge, kind of looks like a hard rock enthusiast and has a very cool aura. While the third one, he doesn’t know yet. He got his back facing him and look’s busy talking over to someone.

June hurriedly handed in his papers to the judges.

**_“Relax for a while, Mr. Hanbin here is still talking to someone. We’ll start once he’s done.”_** the guy who looks like a hard rock enthusiast said.

**_“You look familiar. I can’t point out where I’ve seen you.”_** the small guy with blonde hair said.

_Here we go again. Why do I look familiar to everyone? Am I this relevant these days?_

**_“It’s nice to hear that sir hehe”_** June laughed awkwardly.

**_“By the way I’m Jinhwan, this is Bobby, and over there is Hanbin. And based from this paper, your name is Koo Junhoe? Am I right?”_ **

**_“Its nice to meet you Mr. Jinhwan, Mr. Bobby, and Mr. Hanbin. Yes my name is Koo Junhoe”_ **

Hanbin ended his call and turned around, still facing his phone. He then looked at the paper of the auditionee and his eyes went big. _Oh my god. This can’t be. Is it him?_

Hanbin immediately faced June and the two of them were shocked to see each other.

Hanbin gave a teasing smirk.

June was surprised to see the cute guy with pouty lips he’s been thinking the past days. _OH MY GOD THIS CANT BE HAPPENING. WAIT SO HIS NAME IS HANBIN? CUTE NAME BUT ITS NOT TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT NOW GDSLKJDFDF_

**_“Hey Bulbasaur, so you’re auditioning huh?”_** Hanbin teased.

 

**_“Uhhh do you know each other?”_** Bobby looking suspiciously at the both of them.

 

**_“Ye-“_ **

****

**_“NO!”_ **

****

**_“Come on now, one says yes and one says no. Who’s lying?”_** Jinhwan added

 

**_“Please stop bugging me, For the nth time, I don’t even know you!”_** Junhoe replied

 

_**"Let's not get into details, let's start the audition"**_ Hanbin proudly said.

 

_Let the games begin, the name's Koo Junhoe huh? Yes, this Koo Junhoe is mine._ Hanbin smiled.


	3. Getting To Know You

**_“So, Junhoe tell us something about yourself”_** Hanbin initialized.

**_“I’m Koo Junhoe, 23 years old. I like to sing and write poems. Honestly, I don’t have background in modeling but they said I fit this role so, yeah”_ **

**_“What makes you think you fit this role as a brand ambassador?”_**  Bobby asked.

**_“Well, I have the looks and my height is for this job. I think my charms are just plus points”_ **

The three Kims bombarded him with important questions. The interview was by far the longest one among all the interviewees. The last question was quite out of the box and Hanbin didn’t even expected that he would ask it. Even Bobby and Jinhwan were startled with his questions.

**_“Are you currently in a relationship?”_** Hanbin asked out of the blue. Seconds later he realized what he asked. He quickly defended his question. Bobby and Jinhwan were smirking at him. June on the other hand is confused.

**_“Well you see, it might not be in the criteria but an ambassador should not be in a relationship because it will be a distraction to them and also will cause confusions to the public…right hyungs?_ ** _Just agree with me this is so awkward fuck._

**_“Since when was a relationship status a big deal in this field?”_** Jinhwan whispered to Hanbin.

**_“I’m just curious, okay Jinhwan hyung”_** They teased Hanbin. He is obviously blushing right now.

June answered to stop the awkward aura inside the room.

**_“I’m not in a relationship at the moment. You don’t have to anything to worry about, Sir”_ **

**_“We-well that’s good. Focus on your work if ever you get this job”_** Hanbin answered, not looking into the tall guy’s eyes.

**_“We’ll call you if you get the job. Thank you!”_ **

June shook hands with the three of them. When he and Hanbin shook hands, both felt electricity and looked at each other’s eyes. June immediately released his hand and bowed to them.

The interview went well. June feels like he’ll get the job but should not have his hopes high up or he might get disappointed.

After the two-day audition, they sorted out the top interviewees from the male and from the female. One of the top interviewees from the male is June, and Hanbin badly wants to get June. So he lowkey planned to convince the two to pick him.

After an hour of deliberation. Hanbin was able to convince the two. June and Nayeon (one of the town’s IT girls and June’s childhood friend) are the brand ambassadors of their town for the franchise. All that’s left to do is contact them. _So this is his number, huh?_ Hanbin thought, smirking.

Their secretaries were assigned to contact the applicants within 48 hours.

June has been nervous since yesterday. He really needs to get the job. He needs money to help his family.

Suddenly, June received a call.

**_“Hello? Who’s this?”_ **

**_“May I speak to Mr. Junhoe?”_** The girl from the other line said. June’s heart skipped a beat. _Is this it?_

**_“Speaking”_ **

**_“Mr. Koo, this is Daniela from Kim Franchising and I just want to inform you that you passed the audition. You are now hired as the newest town ambassador of Kim Franchising.”_ **

**_“Thank you! Thank you! I was nervous since yesterday since you might not call me but here we are. Again, thank you!”_ **

**_“No problem sir. You’ll receive a text later regarding the process and contract signing.”_ **

**_“Okay thanks”_ **

The phone call ended. June was very happy and shared the good news with his friends.

Minutes after the call, he received a text regarding the processing of his application.

Hanbin just finished working the proposals for the establishment of their franchise when he heard a knock on the door. **_“Come in”_** Jinhwan entered the room and told Hanbin about their recent discovery.

**_“Well I don’t know if this is good or bad news to you, but apparently, one week is not enough. The truth is, one week is very short compared to our research. It might take 2-3 months before we fully establish our business”_ **

Hanbin doesn’t know what to react. _Is this a good sign or what? It’s okay though as long as this place makes me happy._

**_“Have you already sent the report to Dad?”_ **

**_“Yes, and your father is fine with it as long as we successfully finish our task. We shouldn’t worry financially since he said he got our back.”_ **

**_“Roger that. Thanks hyung!”_ **

Hanbin received a text from his secretary. He was tasked to meet June tomorrow and brief him about what his job is. He smiled and cannot wait for tomorrow. He suddenly remembered that he has June’s number saved in his phone. He got it from June’s profile.

Hanbin is having second thoughts if he’ll text June. Should I or should I not? He even did a toss coin to decide whether he’ll do it or not. _If this is heads, I’ll do it._

He did a toss coin. Tails showed. _I said two tries right? Two tries. I have one more._

He again did a toss coin. This time, heads was shown. _I told you I am destined to text him._

Hanbin nervously texted Junhoe. _What should I say? Hi? Hello? Baby?_ He erased his thoughts and just typed what his mind says. _It’s all or nothing._

June is resting on his bed when his phone suddenly beeped. _Unknown Number?_

**H: Hello. Is this Koo Junhoe?**

Hanbin exhaled heavily after he sent the message.

A few minutes later Junhoe replied. Hanbin’s heart was beating fast. _Yes baby? What do you need?_ He lauged at his imagination. The conversation went on.

**J: Yes, who is this?**

**H: Uhhhh this is Hanbin. Kim Hanbin**

June almost threw his phone. _Hanbin? The.. the.. the guy I picked a fight with in the restaurant? The guy who kept on smirking at me whenever our eyes meet?_ June kept his composure and acted unbothered.

**J: The one from the franchise?**

**H: Yes yes**

_I’m screaming!!! Where the fuck is my oxygen???_ June thought

**J: Ow. Hi sir. Do you need anything? Where did you get my number?**

**H: No need for the formalities, we’re not at work.**

**H: It’s written on your profile. Sorry if I looked like a stalker. Haha.**

**J: Oh haha so, what made you text me?**

**H: Uhm I was assigned to meet you tomorrow and brief you about your job. Are you available?**

**J: Yes I am very available tomorrow, in fact I am available now.**

**H: Hahaha! Okay so meet me tomorrow at the restaurant where you know, HAHAHA! 2 PM?**

**J: How many times do I have to tell you grrrrr. Fine. 2 PM.**

**H: See you! ;)**

**J: See you too, Hanbin.**

And with that, they kind of slept with their smiles reaching their eyes. Hanbin took a shower before sleeping. June on the other hand is done, he’s just scrolling through his social media accounts.

The next day, June woke up happily. He greeted everyone with wide smiles. The three thought June’s being weird again.

**_“What’s with the smile”_** Yunhyeong asked

**_“What’s with the smile? (2)”_** Donghyuk imitated

**_“You look ugly”_** Chanwoo being that bitch again

June glared at Chanwoo.

**_“Nothing guys. Am I not allowed to smile?”_ **

**_“By the way I have a meeting with my boss later so don’t expect me to be here all day. This guy ain’t jobless now hehe”_ **

June took Chanwoo’s bread and pulled out his tongue like a child. Chanwoo tried to get his food from June but it ended up the two of them running around the dormitory like Tom and Jerry.

Yunhyeong facepalms. **_“Aigoo these two. JUNE, CHANU SIT! NOW! FINISH YOUR FOOD PROPERLY!”_**

June and Chanwoo were panting and laughing when they went back to the dining table.

They finished the food and since June is in a very good mood, he volunteered to wash the dishes.

After washing the dishes, June went to his room and opened his notes. He wants to write a new poem.

While writing, his phone beeped. He checked it and its another unknown number but its from Hanbin. He forgot to save it to his contacts.

**_“Good morning! See you later : )”_ **

June smiled. He replied

**_“Good morning Hanbin. See you too.”_ **

June proceeded in writing his poem, he thought of another inspiration for a new poem.

Hanbin smiled. He didn’t know why he texted June. Maybe just to remind him? He doesn’t know but he liked his instinct.

It’s 10 AM and he’s in the office with Jinhwan and Bobby. They are arranging the interior of the office.

**_“Dude you’re smiling like an idiot again. Its creeping us out”_** Jinhwan said

Hanbin imitated Jinhwan **_“dUde yOurE smiling lIke An idIot again”_**

**_“It’s nothing. Anyways, who is assigned to meet our ambassadress later?”_ **

Bobby raised his hand. **_“Me, and Jinhwan’s jealous cause he was not assigned bleh”_** Jinhwan frowned like a baby.

**_“How about you? You’re assigned to Junhoe right?”_** Bobby added

Hanbin smiled like an idiot again **_“Yes”_** He answered proudly

**_“Now we know why you’re smiling like an idiot. Go get his ass! Let’s go back to work”_** Jinhwan teased him

BobHwan left the room even before Hanbin could defend himself. He just followed the two while scratching his head.

Its already 1 PM and June already spent an hour in choosing his outfit. _Why am I even doing this? I can just like wear some shirt and pants._ He wants to dress simply but his heart wants to dress impressively. In the end he wore a pink sweatshirt and black ripped jeans.

Hanbin finished helping their interior designer. Jinhwan and Bobby waved bye at him because they also have individual work to do. He went to his car and drove off to their meeting place. It’s already 1:30 PM and he’s stuck in traffic but he’s almost there so no worries. While stuck in the traffic, he saw June in his peripheral view, on his way to the restaurant. His face went from wide smile to a poker face when he saw Nayeon approaching Junhoe. _What is she doing there? Isn’t she supposed to meet Bobby?_ His mood even became worse when Junhoe and Nayeon are being playful with each other. _They look so happy. Congratulations._ Loud honks from the vehicles behind him made Hanbin startled, the green light is already on. He didn’t notice he was swimming in a pool of thoughts. He drove his car immediately to the venue.

Hanbin arrived 2 minutes prior to their meeting time. He told the waiter to notify June to sit on his table when he arrives. June arrived 5 minutes late. Hanbin is clearly not in the mood. First, he saw him flirting with Nayeon. Second, he is late.

If there’s one thing you don’t know about Hanbin, it is Hanbin is a possessive bitch. He gets what he wants. You only have two choices. Yes or Yes?

**_“Hi Hanbin, sorry I was late. I had some personal matters. Should I excuse the formalities?”_ **

**_“Personal matters like what Mr. Junhoe? You know time is very important especially to a busy person like me”_ **

**_“I’m really sorry, I’ll just pay the food, is it okay?”_ **

**_“No, I already paid the bill. Now what made you late?”_ **

**_“Should I really tell it to you?”_ **

Hanbin didn’t answer. He just showed his resting bitch face.

June is worrying, he felt like he is obliged to answer him. _Are you my boyfriend or something?_

**_“Okay I met Nayeon on my way here and I was shocked when she told me she’s also the town ambassador so I accompanied her to the mall and treat her because why not?”_** June answered with all honesty

**_“Because why not? You could’ve done it some other time but why now?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Mr. Hanbin but why does this seem like a big deal to you?”_ **

**_“Because last night you said you are very free, but now you are late because of what? Flirting?!”_ **

**_“Why do you act like a jealous boyfriend?”_ **

Hanbin blushed so fast. He tried to hide his blush but fate plays with him. He pretended to cough and covered his mouth including his cheeks.

**_“N-no I’m not! I’m just valuing my time because I still have many work to do. Can we just start with the briefing”_ **

**_“Okay as you say so”_** This time, June is the one smirking. He smells something fishy.

After the briefing, June and Hanbin seems to be in the mood right now.

**_“Where are you going after this?”_** Hanbin asked out of the blue

**_“Dorm, probably”_ **

**_“Wanna go grab some dessert? My treat. I’ll drive you home”_** Hanbin initiated

**_“Uhmm sure haha”_ ** _Did he just ask me out?_

**_“Do you know some ice cream parlors around town? Sorry I’m still unfamiliar here”_ **

**_“There’s one beside the university! Come”_ **

The two of them walked side by side. While walking, June noticed a biker towards them and seems like he didn’t see June and Hanbin.

**_“Hanbin look out!”_ **

Hanbin was shocked when June shouted his name. June immediately grabbed Hanbin and pulled him to the other side.

It was an awkward position. Hanbin is below June, being supported by his arms. He almost fell, thanks to June who’s a fast thinker. They were staring at each other for about half a minute when they realized it’s already a bit long.

**_“T-thank you, Junhoe”_** Hanbin’s ears turned red.

**_“I just did what I should do. No worries.”_** June replied with an angelic smile

The two continued walking towards the ice cream parlor shop.

**_“What flavor do you want, Junhoe?”_ **

**_“I’ll go with chocolate”_ **

**_“Is chocolate your favorite? Cause if it is, then we have the same taste”_ **

**_“Chocolate is like the best flavor in the world, it has the best taste”_** _I would probably change my mind if I taste you._ June blushed with his dirty thoughts.

**_“Is that how much you love chocolate to the point that you are blushing? Hahaha!”_ **

**_“Uhh y-yes! Haha I love chocolate very much”_** June answered to save himself from awkwardness

June and Hanbin sat on the table. They talked about many things such as their likes/dislikes, favorites, hobbies, passion, etc. June even admitted that he’s familiar with Hanbin from the very start and he’s just shy to tell the truth. Hanbin teased him but it’s fine with June.

**_“So you really admit that I’m a cute guy with pouty lips? HAHAHA!”_ **

**_“I can’t say no, I mean its very evident”_** June is blushing

**_“Then why are you blushing?”_** Hanbin asked smirking

**_“Its just… c-cold right now”_** June answered, trying to avoid Hanbin’s gaze

It seems like one night is not enough for them to discover each other. They also learned that they click on many things. It was only then until they realized it’s already 9 in the evening.

**_“So I can call you June now instead of Junhoe?”_ ** _How about mine? Can I call you mine?_

**_“No big deal haha”_ **

**_“Come let’s go I’ll drive you home”_ **

**_“Are you sure? My home might be far from yours”_ **

**_“No, its fine! I insist”_ **

**_“Well then if you say so”_ **

Hanbin accompanied June inside his car. They even talked about a lot of things inside the car, and sang their favorite songs especially Love Scenario by iKON.

**_“Just go right there aaaaaaaaand yeah we’re here”_ **

Hanbin was surprised. Their place is literally two blocks away from June’s

**_“This is your place?”_ **

**_“Yeah is there anything wrong?”_ **

**_“Nothing it’s just, our place is two blocks away from here. Do you know the guest house there? We are currently staying there”_ **

**_“Really?! So does that mean I get to see you more often?”_** June asked but he realized it looked like it has a meaning. _Well it really does have a meaning but why ask it?_

**_“More often, Bulbasaur”_ **

**_“Here we go again with that Bulbasaur! Can you explain me now why Bulbasaur?”_ **

**_“Next time. It’s getting darker June, go inside now”_ **

**_“Bye”_ **

**_“Bye”_ **

June and Hanbin bid goodbye to each other.

Hanbin was about to leave when he heard June’s phone ringing. Out of curiosity, he listened to the call.

**_“Hello? Nayeon?”_ **

Hanbin’s heartbeat went fast. His eyes widen.

He accidentally played the music from the radio and panicked. It took him a while before he turned it off because he was out of his mind. When he turned his radio off, he again listened to June on the phone.

**_“….Bye, I love you”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts please! HAHAHA comment down or you can dm me on twitter @junksxhbi. Thank you for supporting! More love for JunBin <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first AU. I'll post the twitter version by June so please stand by! Follow me on twitter for more updates @junkshxbi. This is all for you JunBin nation!


End file.
